


Family Reunion

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Family Secret, Boyd Is Rolling In His Grave, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Morgan is an adorable shit, They're Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren clicked his tongue lightly, and tilted his head towards Ike.<br/>
<br/>
"He's really yours, even married someone like me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> In my latest run of Fire Emblem Awakening, I named the avatar Seneria and made her look like Soren just so I could fulfill this fantasy. /shot 

Ike stared at his descendant (?) with a look of mild shock, beside him stood Soren, quiet and pokerfaced. He looked at Priam, scrutinizing the taller man (why was he taller and bigger?) with a trained eye. To him, it was clear Priam took his training seriously and his swordplay, or what little he'd observed of in the previous battle, was similar to his own if only lacking slightly but Ike supposed with some polishing, Priam could deliver blows much like how he was taught by his own father.

His eyes next fell upon their identical swords, Ragnell. Only one was ever supposed to exist in the world but then, who'd ever heard that time travelling and summoning souls were a possibility and not only that but fully equipped souls? Well, at least he had Ragnell while Soren had nothing but the clothes on his back.

Speaking of Soren, there was the rather short girl standing beside Priam. She was the one who summoned them and unlike the man beside her, she wore a warm and welcoming smile. She was currently thanking them for their help in the previous battle but Ike wanted to say that he didn't have much of a choice since they were summoned but he was busy observing Priam and Robin to actually do anything but nod.

"We didn't have much of a choice," Soren spoke instead once Robin finished speaking, "you summoned us here."

Priam scowled at the tone Soren used.

"Watch what you're saying, boy!"

At that tone, it was Ike's turn to scowl. Descendant or not, he couldn't allow anyone to talk to his friends, especially Soren, like that. The two heroes began a glare off while their companions sighed, unknowingly mirroring each other.

As the two continued to battle it out with their glares, both tacticians looked at each other cooly but carefully reading each other. Finally, Robin raised a hand out for Soren to shake however the male tactician merely looked at her hand before returning his eyes on hers. It took a moment longer until Soren shook her hand, impressed that she didn't falter.

As soon as their hands touched, Soren felt the air around him buzz and whisper the ancient tongue to him. And to the surprised look on Robin's face, so did she. Breaking contact stopped the disturbance in the spirits and Soren looked at her sharply.

"You're...?" Robin began in surprise, pulling the heroes from their stare off.

Soren clicked his tongue lightly, and tilted his head towards Ike.

"He's really yours, even married someone like me."

Though Priam was confused, Ike was not and was surprised by the revelation. The Radiant Hero looked at Robin, the surprise in his face evident as he observed her.

"Oi," Priam grumbled, sensing his wife's distress over being stared at, "stop that--and what do you mean someone like you?"

Silence.

"Mother! Father!" A voice yelled then appeared a dark haired boy running towards them.

As the boy came close, Soren eyed him as he just knew that the boy was very much like them--mixed in blood and seemingly without a care about it or anything.

"Prince Chrom was looking for you!" Morgan announced, unable to stop in time and slammed into Priam, who managed keep them both upright. The boy grinned, "you really are strong, Father!"

"Father?" Ike blinked, Soren scrutinized as the math played through his head and came up with numerous calculation errors.

"He's our son from the future," Priam explained, making things only more confusing for the summoned warriors.

"It's a long, complicated story," Robin added with a sigh and a scratch of her cheek. "But he is our son, nonetheless."

"Kid, that's your great-something-gramps," Priam told his ever curious son.

Morgan's eyes widened excitedly and in the next second, threw himself at Ike and latched onto the hero like a child would to a small furry animal.

"Grampa!"

"Uh..."

"My name's Morgan!" The dark haired boy enthusiastically introduced himself and then pulled out his sword to show to Ike, "see! We have the same sword! I'm definitely your grandkid!"

Ike was now dumbfounded. Two Ragnells was one thing but three? It was just getting ridiculous and what were the goddesses thinking about? Was Yune pulling another one of her pranks or was Ashera just getting bored of...whatever afterlife she was in?

"But I can do this, too!" Morgan exclaimed, pulling out a thick tome and read out a spell. He was then surrounded by an array of words that appeared around him like flames and in the next moment, a strong gust of wind engulfed them like a tornado--

"Morgan!" Robin was quick to scold as the wind grew fierce and sharp.

"Oops!"

Before Robin could do anything to undo her son's carelessness, the wind had already calmed to normal and when she looked to her son, he was still looking sheepish and apologetic. Then in an attempt to escape a nag session, Morgan directed his energy and attention to thr grumpy boy beside Ike.

"You! You stopped the spell! You must be really good!" Before Soren could respond, Morgan had already thrown himself at the cringing wind sage.

Soren let out a small squeak as Morgan tightened his arms. When Ike began to chuckle at his expense, he was given a cold glare. Fortunately, Priam was able to extract his son by pulling Morgan by the back of his robes, lifting him off the ground as if he was weightless.

"You said something about Chrom?"

"He was looking for you two. Importnant stuff, he said." Morgan finished with a smile and playfully kicking his feet, finding some entertainment whenever his father carried him like this.

Robin sighed at the information and turned to Ike and Soren, "we have to go see what's going on. It would be nice to continue the conversation later, if that's all right?"

"No problem," Ike grinned, finding their dynamic entertaining mostly because of his great-something-grandchild.

"Can I stay with gramps?"

"You nearly made a disaster, kid. You're coming with us." Priam grunted, smirking at his son before following his wife towards the meeting tent.

Once alone, Soren let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. He shook his head and Ike turned to him in inquiry.

"It wasn't so bad. They seem nice."

Soren cocked a brow at his partner, "the kid and girl are dragons."

"Really?" Shock was on Ike's face for a brief moment as he looked at their retreating backs and then back to Soren, "you sensed it?"

Silently nodding, Soren then added, "Priam is really your descendant."

"Hm? Why do you say that?"

"He married the army's tactician, who is competent enough with wind magic and is also a dragon. Their spawn may look like your grandchild but he's inherited most of his maternal traits...by that I mean that he has the blood of the dragons."

Soren clicked his tongue, "Boyd will be rolling on his grave once he finds out his son's son took your image instead."

At that statement, Ike grinned smugly, "it isn't so bad, is it?"

"No but everyone now thinks he's your son's son and that I was actually a woman in disguise and gave birth to your children."

"...oh."

"Exactly."


End file.
